


Paint Can Potty

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Paint and Spades Slick have been exploring the Felt mansion together, but they've run into a problem - Doc Scratch doesn't seem to have any bathrooms around! When Slick heads off ahead to look for one, Ms. Paint takes the opportunity to relieve herself in an empty paint can, instead. By the time he returns, her bladder's empty and her paint can is full, and no one is the wiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Can Potty

"Does that goddamned smug cueball really not have any bathrooms around his mansion? Good host, my ass!" Spades Slick grumbled, as he walked briskly through the green building. He smacked various pieces of furniture with his cuestaff as he passed them by, sending ornaments and knickknacks flying onto the floor. 

Ms. Paint followed along silently after Slick, holding her Three in the Morning dress off the ground with one hand, and a paint can in the other. The can was empty - no need to risk ruining her lovely dress! But she still liked the aesthetic of carrying it around. And empty paint cans tended to come in handy, anyway.

Slick came up to a door and grabbed the doorknob. He tried to turn it but found it locked. With a grumble he used his robot arm to push the doorknob through the door and kicked it open. A pitch-black hallway waited ahead of them. 

Slick looked ahead, squinting, and then turned back to Ms. Paint. "Well I can sorta see up there with my roboeye. Ya wanna wait here while I see if I can find us a damn place to piss in this godforsaken mansion?" Ms. Paint nodded yes, and Slick took off ahead. He disappeared into the darkness, and the sound of his cuestaff smashing things moved off into the distance. 

Ms. Paint chuckled to herself. Silly boy, needing to go to all of this effort to just find a proper bathroom! There were plenty of other solutions one could choose instead. She looked around, and quickly shuffled behind a nearby wall that partitioned off part of the room. It would give her more than enough privacy - not that anyone else would be around here, anyway.

She quickly set her empty paint can down and popped off the lid. The metallic inside was a nice shiny metallic color. Then, Ms. Paint hiked her dress up her thighs and dropped her underwear to the floor. She lifted the paint can up to her crotch. With a giggle she relaxed her bladder, and a small splattering sound started as her pee dribbled against the metal. 

Ms. Paint let out a sigh of relief as her stream picked up. She'd been holding it in quite a while, and letting go reminded her just how full her bladder had been. Her pee poured out, splattering noisily against the bottom of the metal can, and she laughed at the sound. As the paint can started to fill with urine, it became heavier and rocked back and forth gently. Soon the noisy splattering stopped, replaced by a softer sound as the piss splashed down into the liquid already there.

With a relieved giggle, Ms. Paint stood up straighter as she continued pissing into the can. Her bladder still felt quite full, but there was plenty of space for her pee to fill. She grinned mischievously as she looked around the room and listened to the tinkling sound of her urine filling up the bottom of the paint can. She wondered what Slick would think about her peeing right here in a fancy room in the felt mansion. Would he be horrified at the impropriety? Doubtful, given how much destruction he'd already caused.

No, if Slick saw it he'd probably just ask to use the can after the lady was done with it, Ms. Paint concluded. And then he'd probably splash the contents all over the walls, given how much he hated the place! She laughed heartily at the thought, as she continued to pee with no sign of her bladder letting up. Heck, maybe she could even do that! She didn't want to be carrying around a paint can full of pee forever. She could add her own personal touch to this strange green place. 

Ms. Paint continued imagining places around here she could pour out her urine, as more of it kept pouring out of her and splashing into the paint can. She kept laughing as her bladder finally felt almost empty and her pee stream dwindled down. When her piss finally stopped flowing, she gave a satisfied sigh, pulled the paint can away from her crotch, and let her dress drop down to the ground.

She looked down into the paint can with a satisfied smile. It was filled about a third of the way up with her pee, which looked a vibrant yellow in front of the metal sides. After setting the can down, Ms. Paint grabbed the top and pushed it back into place. No one would be the wiser of what she'd done now! She felt the side of the can, which was pleasantly warm from her urine. Then she picked the can up, smiling as she felt her pee shift around inside.

Grinning and whistling happily to herself, Ms. Paint skipped back towards the door where Slick had gone off through. She felt so much lighter and happier now. And with every step the sloshing piss in the paint can gave her a private reminder of her naughty deed. It was hard to keep herself from smiling and grinning from the thought. Maybe she'd have to top off the paint can next time she needed to piss!

Ms. Paint then waited at the door for Slick to return. He reappeared a few minutes later, still scowling. "Goddamn place doesn't have any bathrooms! I ended up using a potted plant down the hall. I'm not sure if it would be proper for a lady like you, but if you really gotta go then you could use it." Stifling a giggle, Ms. Paint smiled and shook her head no, that she was perfectly fine going on. Slick looked surprised, but took her free hand and started leading the way again. "Damn, you must have a bladder of steel, ma'am. I shoulda asked that orange guy to install one for me." Ms. Paint could only laugh to herself and follow along, holding onto the pee-filled paint can tightly.


End file.
